brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keywords
A general logging page for the various explanations, terminology and general history of the blog, its muses and whole it all encompasses the idea of broken universes. General History of BetrayerS verse Overall and Earth Following the Second World War, the calendar's original Anno Domini has been replaced with the New Common Century ''label for years with 1945 AD being 0000 NCC. As the Second World War was coming to a close, the ''Kazanari Family, Prideful Sentinels of Japan, were pressed by the Japanese Military forces. Having acquired several relics from Nazi Germany in Europe and possessing one known as Ame-no-Habakiri, ''the end seemed evident as the United States and the Allied Forces were approaching the homeland. After the second Atomic Bomb was dropped, the ''Kazanari Family ensured the security and general autonomy of the nation by suggesting to the Emperor to surrender. However, a group of Extremist within the family and military were able to steal Ame-no-Habkiri to try and continue the war. The Ogawa Ninja Clan dealt with them quickly. Since then, and thanks to the Kazanari Agency, it was eventually reformed as the Second Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps, one of the first units created as a part of the Japanese Self-Defense Force. As time went on in the New Common Century, technology improved and the relationship between Japan and the United States improved. Several relics were traded around the globe. All secrets between international agencies. Some for political reasons. Others for research. Even some items such as Durandal were used to soften a blow for the economic problems in the European Union in current years. With the so-called second discovery of a new type of energy, governments of all nations tried to invest into something like the Symphogear system. Various organizations were created as a response such as FIS, Merlin, and Zhi ren. One was found, seven years ago. The Manifestation Engine. Created by Isshiki Kenjirou and his daughter Isshiki Mashiro, it was meant to solve the Energy Crisis. The Kazanari Family took a negative and firm opinion against its creation, as it would lead to possible foreign elements within Japanese waters. Despite an incident that nearly ended the prototype, the Engine was finished and transmitted its powerful energies across the globe. Many other versions of it spread across the globe, but the Manifestation Engine of Japan remained as the strongest. Many people would believe it to be the prized 'cold fusion' or 'thermonuclear power'. The answer is far more complicated. Using the Ley Lines of the globe, the Isshiki scientists were able to discover a massive mana pool. There are plenty of sites to choose from, however as Kenjirou loved old-school Japanese anime such as Mazinger Z, chose a location near home. But this brought further attention by mysterious creatures known as Alone. After the Lunar Crisis and the eventual discovery of the relic devices and Japan's basic monopoly over such overwhelming technological powers, in order to preserve face and allow their Symphogear system to be free of major influence, they were reorganized as the Squad of Nexus Guardians or S.O.N.G of the United Nations, primarily stationed in Japan. Elsewhere in Japan, several girls had first contact with aliens known as Pleiadians. Further problems echo in Earth's history. Durandal's pawning was not just to soften the economic problems, but to also shield the relic from a greater threat gripping at Europe. An ancient and powerful organization bend on the influence of major world events based on their image (or so they say), the Bavarian Illuminati. The flames of war against this threat still burn. Organizations that once studied these relics are reborn as special divisions to combat their influence.But the Illuminati's prize will not be denied with Finé gone. Ancient technology and weapons lay below the crust of the Earth, waking their master's call only known as the Myrmidon Army. From one side of the globe to the other, war is brewing underneath it. From the United States, to Britain and Russian, everyone is gearing for a massive battle. Another plane of the universe, so similar to Japan, rears its head into Earth. And three women, born as magical girls and reforged as warriors, take their wings again.. Only time will tell what happens now... Terminology Advanced Tactics and Operations Team 6 A special forces unit created during the Gudrun Rebellion deployed by the TSAB. Precia Testarossa and Silvia Lanster were the only survivors of the rebellion Alpha StarS The 5th Armored Division Magical Battalion born of various organizations of Earth. Initially started with the Symphogear 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps. Anathema A term used in the Ancient Magi Tribes Era to describe any foreign force or being not of the established multiverse/omniverse. The term seems negative, and it generally is. These anathema tend to derive destruction in their wake, creating echoes in time. Sometimes these echoes will bring fortune, other times it will be doom. AKA: RPers. Aragami A culmination of tens of thousands of smaller individual cell colonies known as 'Oracle Cells', they form these monstrous beings that know nothing but to seek, kill and devour. Their forms often come based on organic creatures already on Earth, or ancient beings in myth. However in recent times, artificial constructs have appeared. These creatures adapt through their Oracle Cells, and conventional weapons cannot stop them. At best, they can impede their progress. A Core of Oracle Cells form the major 'heart' of Aragami and these can only be extracted through the use of God Arcs through God Eaters. Decan A standard Abbey soldier/knight. The basic ones Velvet and Co fought throughout their adventures Belkan Empire The Empire of Belka, born of the old Principality of Belka Berserker A type of genetic augmentation used by Dimensional Sea fairing civilizations during the Great Belkan War. These warriors appear to be based off the Valkyria enhancements but well underneath the ancient warriors. By blocking most if not all sense of danger and greatly enhancing their magical abilities, they can charge directly into battle, free of limitations. However, it is their rage and anger that appears to be their low point, being almost uncontrollable until their objective or target is dead. People can acquire these genes that are not ''warriors or soldiers, leading to fairly predictable results. ''Bias Factor Also known as the P53 Bias Factor, this is an inherent bio-molecular bit that allows Aragami to not seek and devour other Aragami of the same type (usually). While there are other types of Bias Factors used by Aragami, P53 is used for God Eaters specifically. Device Any piece of technology, ancient or modern, purely magical or contractual in nature, that allows the user to channel their magic and mathematical equations quickly and effectively. Damnatio Memoriae A term used by the Abbey for ‘official’ record keeping for traitors, the excommunicated, and/or discredited former members. Also used by the Venators as a term for targeting Dictator '' Full authority of the Exorcist and the Kingdom in times of crisis. Artorius Collbrande ''Dimension Sea A higher dimensional energy plane of existence that allows the various universes of the multiverse/omniverse together. Its currents, torrents and storms helped shape history among the many civilizations. Earth A fairly unimportant planet in the grand order of the Dimensional Sea, only really know for its low-magical potential (though those with magical powers are incredibly powerful) and being a Gaia planet. Eltrian Federation The first faster-than-light capable civilization of the BetrayerS ''verse. Joint federation of the Eltrian Gears, Pleiades and more races. ''Enforcer Members of the Elite Spacy of the TSAB and later the Provisional Alliance of Time-Space, they are the intelligence and special forces sub-branch of the armed forces. Members are never below a AA-rank in magic overall and are usually sent as operatives to pacify any and all threats to the people and the government. Eternal Rings A group of System Balances used to contain the manifestation of The Unbreakable Darkness during the Great Belkan War Galean Commonwealth The Commonwealth Kingdom of Galea, one of the first Dimensional Sea civilizations following the War in Heaven God Eater A human of any gender undertaking the physical and mental training to become the protectors of mankind, they are infused with P53 Bias Factor to allow them survive multiple strikes against an Aragami's corrosive being and devouring cells. Not everybody can become a God Eater. Special aptitude tests are necessary. When a human becomes a God Eater, usually their family is uplifted from the slums into the more 'civilized' areas within a Fenrir Branch base. The Great Belkan War A war ignited by the Belkan Empire against the Galean Commonwealth and Shutran Tsardom. Brought the collapse of all three civilizations at the war's end. Huckebein Family The Dimensional Sea fairing criminal organization created by Curren Huckebein Ignite A type of enhancement done to the damaged Symphogear systems after their initial battle against the Alca-Noise. Immunes Specialist within the Abbey, specifically called Exorcists for roles. Imperator '' Dignified term used by the Abbey for those that go above and beyond their calling. Also used for selective ranking between Praetors. ''Legate Only second to the Dictator, the right and left hands of the Abbey and its forces Lost Logia Term used for any artifact of ancient origins with incredible magical potential or power. Can come in various forms and it is the job of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau and later, the Provisional Alliance of Time-Space to contain and secure these artifacts lest they fall into the wrong hands. Mana A magical element of many universes, each containing their own separate forms of mana to perform special abilities BetrayerS '' A form of energy born of the Linker Core and various sources of the known multiverse. There's a lot to it than most people know. ''Dungeon Fighter Online A type of life-form energy that exists within all beings, artificial or not. Allows the user to perform blinding feats of agility, strength, and magic. Can be restored with specific mana potions. Exalted Essence that allows any creature to use Charms (skill-based superpowers/spells) which in turn base a person's Motes. Tales of Berseria An element form born of the world. It permeates everything, however concentrated in places called Earthpulses, Mana Springs and Mana Wells. Seraphim/Malaki can be born of these places and are generally considered being made of mana. Malevolence is a perversion of such elemental form, caused by humans due to conflicts of the inner self or ego. Originally, while poisonous to malakhim, the two races managed to overcome such things. Due to a curse, it transforms humans into daemons and malakhim to dragons. Noise Beings created when the original language of humanity was lost following the Curse of Babel. Used to attack other humans, these creatures are derived from special gelatinous beings used as pleasure, entertainment, and menial tasks of humanity and their Custodians on ancient Earth. Now, these beings transmutate human beings into carbon. Three types are known: Original Noise The first type of Noise announced officially as a type of "Disaster Event" thirteen years ago (As of New Common Century 0072). A functional weapon that only targets humans. As such, it has no means to communicate to modern humans, relying on base-instinct to fuel their appearance and the destructive wake. To do so, these beings were granted a type of barrier that denies the laws of physics and thermodynamics, allowing near immunity to all types of attacks unless interfered with an Aufwachen Wave Pattern, created by Symphogears, their users, and Valkyria through song. A main dimensional staging point was discovered beyond the Gate of Babylon, as they are controllable through the relic known as Solomon's Cane. Following the destruction of the Nephilim relic within the realm, it is unknown if the Symphogear users were able to remove this threat permanently. Alca-Noise Named after the red substance Alkahest, Artificial Noise created through alchemy, almost functionally the same as regular Noise. Thanks to alchemy, they have an increased chance to damage Symphogear armors. However, as the original technique to create these gelatinous beings was lost, they lack the barrier that allows them to deny natural laws. Karma Noise A type of Noise brought from an alternate dimension or universe. Can only be spawned when there is an abnormal amount of Photonic Energy. It is possible this type of Noise was brought about thanks to the activation of the relic, Gjallarhorn. '' As this type of Noise is responsible for anchoring Symphogear users in other universes/dimensions, they also have a unique trait such that, if a Symphogear user's song reaches it, it can be attacked as any normal being. Still, they only target other humans. ''Praetor '' A wandering Exorcist in charge of an area, can be an active combat role or administrative role ''Provisional Alliance of Time-Space The successor civilization to both the Time-Space Administration and Saint Church Confederation following the TSAB-SCC War Pyrdwen '' A special subdivision of the Military Intelligence, Section 6. Stationed at a location in Wales only known as the 'Glass Fortress', they are one of the few intelligence agents within Europe to not be infiltrated by the Bavarian Illuminati. One Symphogear user has been activated there, Blodwyn Powell with the relic Caledfwlch (Excalibur) ''Quaestor Administrative members of the Abbey, non-bound people that still wished to aid their cause Symphogear System A type of ancient device created on Earth by Master Conductor Finé. There is more to it than what is initially thought. Time-Space Administrative Bureau A magocracy under a military junta created from various Dimensional Plane alliances for mutual protection. TSAB-SCC War Also known as the Civil War for the people of the Provisional Alliance of Time-Space. Valkyria Ancient genetically post-human creations existing as a Peacekeeping force and to provide concerts for its people. Actually a Belkan term used for these human beings, their true name has been lost to grinds of time and language. Thus far, they would be synonymous with 'Angels' Venator An unknown Wing of Exorcists directly under Melchior Mayvin’s command and only him. Unknown duties Wolkenritter The Kommando Spezialkrafte Team-9 of the Belkan Empire, later reincarnated in the Book of Darkness Yuusha System A type of magical system akin to a device used by the Shinju for their Heroes. Is a heavily modified and crude system based on readily avaiable magics before the War in HeavenCategory:Kantai Collection T Category:God Eater Category:Dungeon Fighter Online Category:Pokemon Reborn Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Exalted __FORCETOC__